Savin' Me
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: U/A: Sasuke ha decidido quitarse la vida pero un Naruto que solo él puede ver lo salva y Sasuke le da un plazo para borrarle esa idea. ¡Tú puedes Naru! SasuNaru.
1. Un Ninja

**Savin Me**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Dedicado a:** **Mikael Mudou**. Lo prometido es deuda, bro, ¡aquí está! Si te gusta o no, ya no es mi culpa, tú me lo pediste sabiendo como soy y escribo ¬.¬

**Beta Reader:** Sassy-san

**Shonen-Ai**

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto. (Hints de otras)

**Advertencias:** Para algunos puede resultar ofensivo así que si leen, saben a lo que van o.o pueden quejarse de muchas cosas pero no de que no les advertí.

"_**Pensamientos"**_

- Diálogos -

_Escena dudosa_

_**Canción**_

**-o-o-o****-**

"_**Porque aquello que nos conmueve golpea en nosotros de las maneras mas insospechadas forjando o debilitando nuestro destino"**_

**-o-o-o-**

_Su mirada derrochaba nostalgia, dolor,__ determinación y una falta de esperanza enorme. Llovía. Se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza pues tenia rato sentado en una pequeña banca observando distraídamente el cielo nocturno, sin estrella alguna, no prestando atención al ruido que provenía del interior de la casa donde todo era cálido, lleno de vida, mientras que en la parte donde se encontraba percibía una soledad que lograba traspasar a su casa, estaba seguro que nadie le molestaría no encontrarlo pues usualmente solía escaparse un rato y para cuando se dieran cuenta todo seria muy tarde. _

_La vida apesta._

_Se levantó calculando cada paso hasta subirse al barandal mostrando una facilidad impresionante y manteniéndose quieto. Dio un parpadeo observando bajo de él y luego las otras casas así como edificios, sería la última vez… Mostró una pequeña sonrisa amarga pues seguía sin querer retroceder, concentrado, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, se despidió de todos mentalmente y cerró los ojos. _

_La habitación que daba a la terraza se encontraba en penumbras pero una línea de luz entró cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando pasar una figura vestida elegantemente que con tranquilidad cerró la puerta para después caminar hacia donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba, sus pasos no resonaban debido a la mullida alfombra que recubría la habitación y aprovechándose de ello logró llegar sin que el joven suicida se percatara de su presencia aunque antes que pudiera darse cuenta el joven saltó para dar fin a su vida y la figura corrió haciendo lo mismo mientras su gabardina negra ondeaba…_

******-o-**

El cielo mostraba los típicos colores del atardecer y la manta oscura se acercaba lentamente pero esto poco importaba al joven que se encontraba de espaldas a un gran ventanal, prefería seguir concentrado en lo que tecleaba rápidamente en su laptop, las finas manos se deslizaban con velocidad, sus labios cerrados no decían mucho aunque diferenciaban cuando realizaban un mohín de desagrado o disgusto cuando algo, también alguien, no le parecía. Pese a traer el cabello ligeramente largo, él se las arreglaba para que no se moviera de su lugar mientras lo mantenía descuidadamente atado en una pequeña y baja coleta.

Toda su oficina mostraba una pulcritud inconcebible y un gusto sobrio, en su escritorio desierto sólo se encontraban unas carpetas de colores acomodadas de manera impecable, no había algo en esa habitación que no mostrara impersonalidad, ni una sola foto, cuadro alegre u objetos que dijeran algo mas del joven sentado cuya piel pálida resaltaba aun con su camisa blanca.

De pronto, el cuerpo se tensó ligeramente en disgusto al escuchar la puerta de la oficina abrirse logrando que detuviera su tecleo mirando con molestia a su secretaria., casi estrangulándola con la mirada.

La pobre chica recibió completamente el mensaje por lo que su cerebro le gritó que corriera aunque nada de su cuerpo respondía.

- Pe…perdone, Uchiha-sama – sostenía entre sus brazos un gran arreglo floral colocado en un fino florero de murillo y en una mano una cajita pequeña y cuadrada – solo quería decirle que son las siete y me preguntaba si… -

Sasuke miró la hora en un reloj de pared notando que efectivamente había pasado una hora desde la de salida por lo que tampoco podía enojarse con ella si debió haber salido mucho antes. Después de todo, Sakura Haruno era una excelente secretaria, si, tenía algunos defectillos pero siempre había podido lidiar con ellos por lo que al menos no pensaba asesinarla o despedirla tan pronto.

Ya estaba dispuesto a decir que podía marcharse cuando miró lo que ella llevaba y sus ojos mostraron un gran disgusto que resultó obvio hasta para la pelirrosada quien se interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no se deshizo de ello, Haruno-san? – trató de no mirar mas el arreglo enfocándose en la cara femenina.

Sakura ya se temía eso pero no tuvo más remedio que explicarse bien antes de que la despidieran.

- El mensajero insistía en entregárselas a usted personalmente pero le dije que no se podía, insistió mucho hasta que me hizo prometerle que yo se lo entregaría – casi por reflejo, sacó un sobre de entre las flores – también me remarcó que le entregara una carta – se acercó mas confiada al ver que su jefe no iba a tomarla contra ella y le entregó el sobre.

Un sobre sin nombre, Sasuke se limitó a gruñir mentalmente suponiendo lo que contenía dentro, mas aún, quien había sido el impertinente autor de esa fechoría.

- El mensajero, Haruno-san… - se puso en pie cerrando el documento y luego la laptop - ¿cómo era? – fue hacia la pelirrosada tomando el arreglo y dejándolo en su escritorio.

La chica se había calmado demasiado y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños, vestido con un traje azul de mensajero… - sonrió mas al recordar un detalle de ese dichoso mensajero – lo mas curioso fue su gorra con orejas de gato – se aguantó la risa y cerró los ojos, divertida.

- Puede marcharse, Haruno-san – respondió el Uchiha quedándose de espaldas a ella mostrando una expresión aún más grande de disgusto para que ella no lo viera mientras ahora deseaba pulverizar el arreglo y el sobre. No se encontraba divertido al escuchar la descripción del sujeto pues sabia quién había sido.

- Ah, sí, claro… – recordó algo de pronto y abrió un poco mas sus ojos – por cierto, Yakushi-sama estuvo aquí a las cinco y cuarto preguntando por usted, le dije de su orden de no ser molestado pero dijo que volvía mañana por la mañana –

Eso logró, por alguna razón, que Sasuke girara un poco el rostro pero prefirió no decir nada así que volvió a su posición original.

- De acuerdo -

La chica dejó de sonreír mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando la espalda de su jefe, aun sostenía la cajita pequeña y abrió la boca queriendo decir algo más pero no podía. Algo desilusionada de si misma simplemente dejó la cajita en un estante suspirando

– Feliz cumpleaños, Uchiha-sama – deseó ceremoniosamente y salió aprisa para irse a su casa de inmediato. Sus cosas ya estaban listas desde antes de entrar a la oficina.

Apretó un puño ante la felicitación, mas por una extraña sensación nerviosa que estas palabras siempre le provocaban para después arrojar el arreglo a la basura pensando que el conserje ya lo tiraría en cuanto pasara a hacer la limpieza. Tomó su saco oscuro, colocándoselo de inmediato, y sus ojos entonces se fueron a la pequeña cajita que le habían dejado, se quedó pensando que hacer cuando finalmente fue hacia ella, la tomó y salió dejándola en el escritorio de Sakura sin mirar atrás. No era momento para ese tipo de cosas y él lo sabia, además, no es como si los hubiera aceptado antes.

**********-o-**

Siendo la hora pico, demasiada gente caminaba logrando así una gran facilidad de confusión si lo que querías era pasar desapercibido. Al momento de salir del edificio, Sasuke había optado por la calle en lugar de ir al estacionamiento por su automóvil, no lo requería, no para lo que pensaba hacer. No miraba nada o a nadie en específico, no llevaba rumbo, no le importaba nada de lo que se le atravesara, a final de cuentas, simplemente un movimiento rápido y todo terminaría.

**__********-o-**

**__****__****Prison gates won't open up for me**

**__****__****On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**__****__****Oh, I reach for you**

**__********-o-**

Todo su papelería la había dejado en orden; sus cuentas de banco, el trabajo, cartas para el notario, indicaciones especificas a Sakura quien debía encargarse de cualquier cosa junto con Lee, inclusive había testado aunque estaba seguro que la mayoría lo tomaría por sorpresa en cuanto se enteraran así que al menos estaba seguro que no le daría el gusto a muchos y de paso los dejaba impresionados con su meticulosidad hasta para la preparación de la muerte. Iba a suicidarse justo el día de su cumpleaños, le parecía adecuado y algo poético tal vez y mejor aún, no cualquiera podía decidir como morir y cuando, él lo hacia, después de todo, nada valía la pena.

No era uno de esos suicidas deprimentes que se quitaría la vida por dinero, por amor o por el estúpido estrés, tampoco entraba tan estándar, sus razones eran distintas y que a muchos no les causaría gran impresión porque no comprendían. Nadie podía comprender lo que era respirar inútilmente, vivir sin razón, no tener motivación, hacer el pacto con el diablo para después comprobar que no resultaba tan interesante o peligroso como se había supuesto, que hasta las cosas más viles eran decepcionantes cuando se había visto demasiado. ¿Cuál era el punto de no vivir?

**__************-o-**

**__********__****Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**__********__****These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**__********__****All I need is you**

**__************-o-**

Respirar, caminar, existir… pero nada más, nada tenía chiste. Tenía amigos, sí, podía enamorarse si quisiera pero hasta eso lo había experimentado y resultó emocionante en un principio para después resultar como todo, decepcionante, hombres y mujeres, estilos… nada le provocaba más que un pasajero placer, todo demasiado inconstante y superfluo. Trabajo, dinero, contactos… era inútil, no era vida, era rutina, no tenía familia, no deseaba nada y al final si deseaba algo se iba siempre hacia la única salida posible, la que no tenía retorno. Había intentado de todo y nada le gustó así que no quedaba más que esa puerta.

No supo en que momento se había detenido enfocando sus ojos en los automóviles, con las manos en los bolsillos así que se desperezó mentalmente notando cual era el efectivo, todos eran simples automóviles pequeños y necesitaba algo contra lo que no pudiera salvarse, que le causara un gran daño, no le importaba sentir sus huesos quebrarse, eso era algo que siempre quiso experimentar pero como daba flojera tener que esperar meses a la recuperación había desechado la idea. Necesitaba algo poderoso que le hiciera sentir que la vida se iba al momento del impacto.

**__****************-o-**

**__************__****Come please I'm callin'**

**__************__****And oh I scream for you**

**__************__****Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

**__****************-o-**

El sonido de un camión llegó a sus oídos como mensaje divino y avanzó decidido. Su mente en blanco y deseó querer sentir, anheló que todo pasara ya, sus pies en la calle, y unos pasos rápidos que se acercaron con mucho escándalo, unos brazos le sostuvieron empujándolo nuevamente a la acera y trató de preguntarse que había sido eso aunque la respuesta llegó al sentir un peso encima suyo así como una respiración agitada, sus ojos enfocaron la mirada muy cercana del que tenia prácticamente sobre si.

- Eres un gran teme, dattebayo – enunció el chico muy molesto mirando pasar el camión y después los ojos negros. Estaba aliviado de haber hecho todo a tiempo pero había sentido todo muy cerca y casi perdido por un segundo – no se deben hacer cosas así, ¡no deberías si quiera haber pensado en algo así! – regañó enfocando esos ojos negros que le miraban directamente - ¡Teme! – Gritoneó para después levantarse, furioso – si no llego… - no terminó la frase pues abrió sus ojos enormemente y se miró las manos

- Dobe – Sasuke se incorporó elegantemente aún cuando unas personas se habían detenido a mirar hacia donde se encontraba, de reojo, notaba como le señalaban pero no les quiso prestar mucha atención, todo se concentraba en ese rubio torpe que había frustrado sus planes – no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa – odiaba a los impertinentes, siempre le caían mal.

Pero el joven rubio se limitaba a abrir y cerrar la boca, señalar la calle, luego a Sasuke y trataba de tomar aire.

- ¿Me… me hablas a mi? – enunció sin creérsela

- Por supuesto – se estaba molestando mucho más. Ese baka no sólo le frustraba sus planes, se quedaba encima suyo, lo insultaba, regañaba y se atrevía a poner esa cara de baboso - ¿a quién más?, ¿ves a otro dobe rubio por aquí? –

- Pero yo… - el rubio se señaló tratando de explicar algo pero entonces carburó lo que le habían dicho y bufó, molesto - ¡oye, teme!, ¿a quién llamas dobe? ¡Tu eres el teme y dobe, teme, teme, teme! – gritoneó moviendo los brazos haciendo berrinche para después acercarse al desconocido con complejo de suicida - ¡no lo hagas! Es malo, no sabes lo que es, ¡no lo intentes otra vez dattebayo! Y no me insultes –

A cada palabra, a cada insulto solo sentía más y más coraje, no podía creer que alguien lo sacara tan fácilmente de sus casillas.

- Hago lo que se me da la gana, dobe... – sintió una mano en su hombro y prácticamente giró el rostro, ladrando - ¿qué quiere? –

- Disculpe… - el hombre de inmediato lo soltó creyendo que se las veía con un loco – sólo… quería saber si se sentía bien – retrocedió ligeramente decidido a correr de ser necesario

- ¡No, no estoy bien! – remarcó mirando asesinamente a ese tipo desconocido y luego girándose a ver otra vez al rubio pero ya no había nadie - nada bien… – miró por todas partes tratando de ubicar a ese rubio, algo que no debía ser muy difícil por como vestía el dobe ese pero no, ni seña y si había mas gente de lo pensado mirándole - ¿Dónde fue? – preguntó sintiendo que la calma volvía a él

- Na… na… nadie – dijo el tipo retrocediendo mas - ¡usted no hablaba con nadie! – y se marchó corriendo mejor como alma que lleva el diablo.

- "Loco" – Sasuke estaba seguro que estaba cerca, no había dado tiempo a que huyera a semejante rapidez. Se acomodó las ropas y miró a una mujer que le observaba con la boca abierta – disculpe, ¿sabe hacia donde se fue el muchacho rubio?

Pero la mujer hizo la misma mueca incrédula que el tipo loco pues movió la cabeza lentamente dirigiéndole una mirada de lastima a ese pobre muchacho tan joven y tan dañado de la cabeza.

- No había ningún muchacho rubio, usted cayó y luego comenzó a discutir solo – le informó para después mejor seguir su camino.

Miró a la mujer desaparecer casi sin creérsela, los pocos que le seguían observando le dirigían esa misma mirada de lástima así que decidió pensar después eso y mejor tomar un taxi para volver a su casa. Había olvidado hasta que debía suicidarse.

**__********************-o-**

Su casa era su trabajo y viceversa, por eso, su hogar se encontraba atravesando el Hospital en un alto edificio asegurado por exigencias de su hermana mayor, no se opuso y tampoco a la decoración que ella hizo a todos los pisos incluyendo su propia recamara. Su hermana estaba loca de cualquier manera y sabia que no era bueno hacer enojar a alguien tan inestable emocionalmente. Era ya muy tarde pero para el pelirrojo resultaba demasiado común.

Dejó las llaves caer en una mesita de vidrio y fue quitándose la ropa en el camino a la ducha necesitándola para relajarse, su piel sumamente pálida, sus ojos verdes y fríos, el cabello corto y de un rojo poco común, Sabakuno Gaara cerró los ojos al entrar en su ducha y nivelar el agua gustándola caliente. Escuchó a lo lejos su contestadota pero no quiso prestar atención al que estuviera molestando a esas horas, no era importante, estaba seguro, o si no alguno de sus hermanos entrarían.

Estuvo en la ducha un rato hasta que decidió salir envolviéndose una toalla en la cintura y escuchar el mensaje que tenia aunque suponía de quien era.

'Si vuelves a hacerlo me asegurare de hacértelo entender de no muy agradables maneras'

- Predecible – fue lo único que dijo ante el mensaje tan amenazante y esa voz temible. Pero el pelirrojo ni imperturbable se encontraba así que comenzó a vestirse para prepararse algo que comer y trabajar un poco antes de dormir. Sasuke Uchiha era lo más pequeño de sus preocupaciones en esos momentos.

**__************************-o-**

No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche, inclusive había aprovechado para dejarle un mensaje a cierta desagradable persona pero la inquietud no lo dejó en paz, no se había sentido así desde hacia demasiados años y es que pese a que se convencía de no mentir o estar seguro de ese joven simplemente había otra parte de su cabeza que le decía que posiblemente si lo había alucinado. Cuando al fin pudo conciliar algo de sueño, este fue tan ligero que a las seis de la mañana decidió que era demasiado tarde y que levantarse era lo mejor. Además, podía revisar casos antiguos de la empresa como a veces hacia para ver como habían manejado otros antiguos abogados o los errores que habían cometido.

Tuvo un desayuno ligero antes de marcharse y al salir recordó que su auto se encontraba aun en el estacionamiento de la empresa, una opción era usar otro auto pero le daba flojera pues tendría dos autos y ni como traerlos por lo que decidió mejor ir en taxi. Llamó por uno y al subir recordó inevitablemente lo sucedido la tarde anterior, por más que quiso no volver a pensar mas en ello le resultaba imposible, sólo no dejaba de recordar lo alterado que se había puesto y a ese dobe rubio gritándole.

- Llegamos, señor –

La voz del taxista trajo a Sasuke a la realidad, pagó el importe y bajó para entrar al complejo. A esas horas no casi nadie se encontraba, ni siquiera Sakura quien entraba a las nueve de la mañana pero no le importaba, mientras más ocupado se encontrara, mas dejaría de pensar. Hasta se alegraba de llegar a esas horas, sin nadie a la vista molestando, entrando libremente.

Nada más al llegar, notó la cajita que había dejado en el escritorio la noche anterior pero no prestó demasiada atención entrando directamente a su oficina y quedándose donde estaba al primer golpe de vista. El arreglo de flores, con todo y murillo intacto, se encontraban acomodadas en su escritorio, no en el tacho de basura… ¡ni siquiera lejos de ahí cuando se suponía que ya debían encontrarse en un contenedor enorme, perdidas por completo!

Por un momento pensó que ese hombre de la limpieza era un gran insolente, más aún al colocar tan bien el arreglo pero después se acercó con rapidez para ver si había tomado también el sobre y si, también estaba en su escritorio. Se tensó mucho y de inmediato revisó que no hubieran roto el sello pero no, el sobre seguía intacto. Molesto, sacó un encendedor para eliminar cualquier prueba de una vez pero un quejido le distrajo dejando el sobre a medio quemar.

Se giró levemente notando un bulto naranja en su sofá, eso le sorprendió, por un momento le vino a la cabeza que posiblemente seria algún vago, alguien de limpieza muy perezoso o alguien muy estúpido, pero al acercarse notó una mata de cabellos rubios que le recordó a ese jovencito dobe. Giró el cuerpo para verle el rostro notando que, efectivamente, era ese gritón que arruinara sus planes.

- ¿Pero cómo…? - le parecía imposible creer que no solo ese chico le hubiera localizado si no que aparte hubiera entrado como si nada a su lugar de trabajo. Frunció el ceño, decidido a obtener respuestas – despierta, dobe, vamos – sacudió el cuerpo con fuerza pero como no parecía lograr mella alguna en el otro, decidió algo mas directo y lo empujó por entero para que el otro cuerpo se impactara contra el suelo obteniendo lo que deseaba.

- Iiiii… - se quejó el rubio con lagrimillas en los ojos y robándose la nariz así como la boca casi al instante - ¡Itai! – dijo al fin, levantándose de el nada cómodo suelo - ¡como duele! – exclamó esperando que no hubiera consecuencias.

- Oye, tú – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos encarando al otro– será mejor que me digas quien eres y como entraste aquí o llamaré a los de seguridad para que te lleven con la policía acusándote de ladrón – los rodeos no eran lo suyo.

El rubio seguía cubriéndose su hermosa naricita y mirando con rencor a ese suicida con carácter de mala leche decidido a cobrarse el porrazo.

- ¿Tú me tiraste al suelo? – reclamó cual vengador

- Es mi oficina, responde… ahora – insistió.

Una batalla de miradas comenzó, ninguna dispuesta a ceder terreno formando un tenso ambiente. El rubio gruñendo, Sasuke experto en demostrar con su mirada lo que deseaba más si era su voluntad. Después, sin despegar las miradas, el rubio retiró sus manos del rostro con una expresión decidida.

-¿Quieres saber quién soy? – resopló para después escupir y sonreír engreídamente mientras se señalaba con el pulgar – mi nombre es Naruto y soy un ninja que ha decidido protegerte – enunció enérgicamente y con decisión**__************************.**

**-o-o-o-**

**********************************Notas finales:** Helo ahí, en un inicio no pensaba que fuera tan largo y basado en una hermosa song interpretada por Nickelback, de hecho, de un solo capi pero… la inspiración y después que tanto la invoqué, je xD en fin, bro, no te puedo preguntar que te parece pues aun no está terminado, sin embargo, a ver que dices después, al resto, gracias por leer, nos vemos!

**__****************************Reclamos, felicitaciones, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, solo envíen un rev**


	2. Savin Me

**Savin Me**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Capitulo 2**.- Savin Me

**Dedicado a:** Mikael Mudou. A quien adoro un resto, bro, ¡te quiero un resto y lo sabes, animate!

**Shonen-Ai**

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto. (Hints de otras)

**Advertencias:** Para algunos puede resultar ofensivo así que si leen, saben a lo que van o.o pueden quejarse de muchas cosas pero no de que no les advertí.

**_"Pensamientos"_**

- Diálogos -

**_Canción_**

**-o-o-o-**

**_"Porque aquello que nos conmueve golpea en nosotros de las maneras mas insospechadas forjando o debilitando nuestro destino"_**

**-o-o-o-**

_- ¿Quieres saber quién soy? – resopló para después escupir y sonreír engreídamente mientras se señalaba con el pulgar – mi nombre es Naruto y soy un ninja que ha decidido protegerte – enunció enérgicamente y con decisión._

Por un instante no se dijo nada, el rubio mantenía esa expresión presuntuosa mientras Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo, sin moverse, casi tranquilo y sin parecer vivo. Un aire frío que manaba de ellos parecía helar la habitación por completo congelando el tiempo, pero momentos después una fina ceja del Uchiha se arqueó demostrando lo contrario. El tiempo seguía su curso.

- ¿Qué? – era todo lo que podía decir Sasuke necesitando saber si sus oídos escuchaban bien porque si no estaba metido en un embrollo de locos.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua. Tomó aire y amplió más su sonrisa no dispuesto a perder un milímetro del terreno ganado.

- Dije que soy un ninja que ha venido a prot… - frunció el ceño al ver como el otro simplemente le daba la espalda - ¡Hey!, ¡te estoy hablando, tú… baka! Ni porque te hago el favor me haces caso… ¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no dar la espalda cuando te hablan, mal educado?! -

Pero Sasuke había tenido suficiente, masajeaba una sien con dos dedos prefiriendo llamar a seguridad sintiéndose algo defraudado de esa imitación de ser humano.

- Guarda silencio, debo hacer una llamada, usuratonkachi – tranquilamente, comenzó a marcar pensando que necesitaba unos fuertes analgésicos

- ¡No hagas eso, dattebayo! – Naruto se acercó con rapidez intentando arrebatar el auricular al moreno pero sólo consiguiendo un forcejeo entre ambos - ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿A quién estás llamando? Estás llamando a los loqueros, ¿cierto? ¡Estás llamando a los loqueros! ¡No puedes llamar a los loqueros! –

- Cállate, dobe. Suelta esto, ahora – Sasuke gruñía tratando de obtener el control de la bocina sintiendo que su jaqueca aumentaba al escuchar los berridos del rubio ese aunque comprobando que si ese chico tomaba objetos físicos entonces si que existía – No estoy jugando, sólo llamo a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí pero si sigues comportándote de esta manera llamaré al manicomio, tengo influencias así que suelta ahora – advirtió considerando seriamente llamar al Psiquiátrico mas cercano

- ¡Claro que no!- los ojos se entrecerraron mostrando decisión.

Por su parte, Sasuke jaló con mas fuerza logrando su objetivo pero sintió como ese chico le abrazaba con fuerza por detrás logrando sorprenderlo

- ¡¿Qué haces, dobe?! Baja ahora mismo –

Una mano de Naruto logró escabullirse hasta jalar el cable telefónico, logrando desconectarlo, pero fue un instante que Sasuke aprovechó para quitárselo de encima consiguiendo arrojar al rubio al suelo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo volviendo a mirarse a los ojos con reto desprendiendo rayos de furia en las miradas. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, cada uno organizando sus ideas.

- ¿Porqué quieres que me saquen si sólo quiero hablar contigo? – Naruto volvió a chasquear la lengua.

- Tal vez el hecho de que un loco entre como si nada a mi oficina, mueve mis cosas y se dice ninja tenga algo que ver – respondió el moreno sintiendo sus pensamientos más en orden

- ¡Hey! Soy un ninja– el rubio frunció el ceño – vengo de una aldea oculta, sólo quiero cuidarte, ¡es todo! – acto seguido, se acomodó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos, ofendido aparentemente – Eres un mal agradecido, dattebayo –

- Ah, ¿si? – nuevamente el ataque de dolor de cabeza volvía con más fuerza y con más fuerza para Sasuke quien sólo miraba a ese chiquillo con exasperación. Se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y cómo se llama tu dichosa aldea oculta? –

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco sintiendo un repentino nerviosismo así que se cruzó de brazos.

- Eeeh… verás su nombre es… pues… es… - acarició su mentón, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental – es… mm… ¡Gokuraku! **(1)** – señaló sonriente - ¡Si, eso! Gokuraku –

- Así que Gokuraku, ¿eh? – habló calmadamente mientras miraba a ese rubio asentir enérgicamente-…. – Sasuke volvió a mostrar inexpresión en su rostro; después, cerró los ojos tomando aire, sacándolo, abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndose a un estante buscando en un cajón, luego en el segundo, después entre libros hasta dar con un frasco que tomó entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – curioseó ya que había esperado definitivamente otra respuesta.

- Tengo dolor de cabeza, me alteras – como si nada, el Uchiha sacó dos…no, tres pastillas blancas que dejó caer en su mano para después colocarlas en su boca. Acto seguido, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al minibar no encontrando agua por lo que gruñó saliendo de la oficina.

Una vez fuera, Sasuke masticó las pastillas tranquilamente descolgando el teléfono de Sakura marcando a seguridad esperando que a ese chico no se le ocurriera salir y frustrar sus planes.

- _Seguridad_ – una voz fuerte, joven.

- Habla Uchiha Sasuke, alerta en mi oficina, piso 17 – miraba hacia la puerta, completamente dueño de si

- _Vamos en camino, señor Uchiha_ –

El moreno colgó para después apoyarse ligeramente en el escritorio de Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar las puertas con tanta fijeza que casi podía ver al rubio aún sentado donde le había dejado.

**-o-**

Una amplia arboleda rodeaba ese enorme edifico, un pequeño paraíso en medio de tanto gris concreto, cerca, una cancha de soccer, otra de baloncesto y otro pedazo donde se veían a niños corretear, gritar. No era lo que se podía llamar un enorme espacio pero el necesario para que niños y jóvenes tuvieran un lugar alegre y bullicioso donde no parecía reinar la paz pero si la diversión; en medio de todo ese escándalo, una mirada parece vigilar a los niños con cierto cariño.

Bajo el cobijo de un árbol se mantenía un castaño de piel morena, mirar tranquilo y conocido mejor como Iruka Umino. Su espalda se mantenía pegada al tronco y sus manos sostenían un pequeño ramo de flores amarillas, se le veía sumamente tranquilo aunque por dentro se sentía angustiado. Dejó de ver a los niños, él sabia que no eran cosas de chicos si no de chicas el llevar flores al lugar donde usualmente se recordaba a una persona querida pero era una ocasión tan especial que hubiera dado todo por escuchar reclamos acerca de su 'debilidad'.

Entreabrió los labios murmurando un nombre amado para si emitiendo después una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Le extrañaba demasiado y anhelaba ver nuevamente a ese niño travieso que casi nadie podía controlar, escuchar escándalos a mitad de clases, berridos cuando lo atrapaban e incluso esa charla sin cesar. Deseó regresar el tiempo y no permitir que aquello ocurriera. ¿Cómo es que todo había tenido que llegar a ese punto? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué ÉL precisamente había tenido que terminar de esa manera?

Dolía tanto aún…

- Iruka-sensei –

Más que la voz, una mano en su hombro logró hacerlo reaccionar mirando a la persona que le miraba agradeciendo que no hubiera interrumpido de forma brusca.

- Iruka-sensei, ¿acaso interrumpí su siesta? – la mujer ladeó el rostro mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Claro que no – devolvió la sonrisa así como la mirada a la mujer tratando de componerse y tomando aire - ¿Sucede algo, Kurenai-sensei? –

- Sí – La mujer se enderezó por completo colocando una mano en su cintura. Su cabello suelto y una diadema que evitaba le cayera el cabello al rostro y un vestido cómodo que mostraba sus tres meses de embarazo – Tsunade quiere verlo en la dirección, Gai acaba de llegar – sonrió un poco más.

El hombre asintió comprendiendo que era el momento de volver a la vida y se levantó.

- Claro, en un momento –

Sin decir más, Kurenai se despidió dirigiéndose al edificio dejando que el hombre terminara, como siempre, su ya ritual.

Iruka colocó cuidadosamente el ramo donde había estado sentado y alzó la vista observando las ramas.

- Para ti, Naruto – dio media vuelta y siguió el mismo camino que Kurenai.

Una gran reja rodeaba ese lugar protegiendolo y en la entrada, una placa. **Asilo Konoha:** Un paraiso para niños y jovenes.

**-o-**

La puerta fue abierta al fin mostrando a un hombre delgado con anteojos redondos quien masticaba una goma de mascar, tras él, salieron otros dos guardias pero nada más.

- No hay nadie, señor Uchiha – informó al fin Ebisu, el jefe de seguridad del edificio – Su oficina está limpia – podría pensar muchas cosas pero si lo hacia, fingía muy bien pues simplemente mantenía un tono calmado.

Sasuke se atiesó al escuchar hablar así a ese hombre pareciéndole imposible de creer. ¡No podía ser! Dudaba que ese molestoso escapara así como así de su oficina sin dejar rastro alguno.

- ¿Registraron bien todo? ¿El piso? ¿El resto del edificio? – así, desaparecido como si nada era demasiado extraño y comenzaba a temer de su salud mental. Esa idea le hizo estremecer.

Ebisu se armó de paciencia, asintiendo.

- Me informaron que no hay nadie con la descripción que usted nos proporcionó –

Los guardias esperaban cualquier orden pero no se daba, Sasuke quedó en silencio para después mirar al Jefe de Seguridad.

- Está bien, gracias por todo – se mostraba impasible, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- No hay porque, Uchiha-san – Ebisu reverenció e hizo una seña con la mano a sus subordinados, dirigiéndose al elevador para volver a sus puestos.

Una vez solo, Sasuke apretó los puños golpeteando el escritorio de Sakura dudando en entrar o no, era imposible concebir locura mental pero no encontraba otra explicación. Al final, decidió ingresar a paso firme decidido a no dejarse afectar nuevamente pues no tenía caso, no estaba mal de la cabeza. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos intentando controlarse y mirando por una ventana la ciudad.

- Vaya, que lindo detalle, dattebayo -

Esa voz solo hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus espaldas mientras sus ojos se abrían más en sorpresa. ¡No, no, no! ¡Imposible!

-… ¿por qué no lo abres para ver que te regaló, teme? -

Se giró con cierta brusquedad no pudiendo creer lo que veía. ¡Era él!

- Oye… – Naruto ladeó el rostro, confundido - ¿te sucede algo malo? –

- ¡Tú! – no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ¡no podía ser posible!

- ¿Uh? – el rubio se señaló a si mismo mas confundido aun - ¿Yo qué? –

Eso era demasiado para su razón mental así que fue al minibar sacando una botella de licor suave y sirviéndose.

- Estás en mi mente, es todo. No existes – bien le habían dicho que estar con Kakashi tanto tiempo no era bueno y mucho menos la masturbación como la había ejercido en sus años adolescentes. Muchos decían de burradas acerca de las manos pero nada acerca de alucinaciones. Pero le echaba más la culpa a Kakashi en realidad, no podía culpar de eso a cierta persona en realidad, ¿o sí? Porque si era su culpa, podía odiarle aun mas de lo que hacia por lo que se propuso averiguarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto se había acercado demasiado a Sasuke, divertido ante su actitud y, mostrando una zorruna sonrisa, acercó sus labios al oído del otro.

- ¡Bu! –

Esa pequeña acción logró que el Uchiha se sobresaltara y risas en el rubio quien se alejó prudentemente.

- ¡Deberías ver tu cara, dattebayo! ¡No tiene precio! –

- Muy divertido – se dio cuenta, el moreno supo que loco o no debería averiguar por qué esa alucinación le acosaba – Ahora, ¿quieres largarte? Ya he tenido suficientes problemas por tu culpa –

La risa de Naruto se detuvo volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

- Si te refieres a la metida de pie que hiciste al llamar a los guardias tú tuviste la culpa, es obvio que solo tu puedes verme – giró el rostro con aire ofendido – pero si lo dices por tu vida a eso vine precisamente, ya te dije, a ayudarte – sonrió para volver a enfocar las orbes oscuras del Uchiha – dattebayo –

No podía razonar bien, se terminó el líquido verde tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sonara a ciencia-ficción pero resultaba imposible. Al conectar su mirada con esos ojos azules tan intensos se calmó por completo inexplicablemente, si era una alucinación, locura temporal o efectos, lo que fuera, no debía dar pie a que le siguieran mortificando o jamás se libraría de esa pesadilla.

- Dime quién eres – vio como la boca se abría nuevamente junto con esa expresión arrogante – y no me salgas con esa estupidez de que eres un ninja – atajó con un tono molesto sentándose en su silla para estar mas cómodo. Tampoco podía permitir tanta ficción en su vida. Después de todo, dentro de si, una parte se alegraba que esa locura llegara de improviso queriendo revolucionar su paz.

Ante esas palabras, Naruto se sentó enfurruñado en otra silla haciendo pucheros por la manera tan fría que tenia ese chico de cortar los buenos momentos.

- Bien, no soy un ninja pero, ¿qué podía decir? – Alzó los hombros comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos – Si te decía que soy un ángel no me ibas a creer, dattebayo –

No dejaba de mirar a ese chico y Sasuke pudo haber gritado pero se limitó a morderse la lengua recordando que había acordado consigo mismo mantener la mente abierta para aceptar locuras.

- De acuerdo – respondió sin sentimiento, sin creer, sin aceptar pero prefiriendo seguir con ese juego hasta el final - ¿Y por qué te enviaron a mí de entre todos los mortales? –

- Pues… - Naruto arqueó una ceja por ves primera – cuando te encontré la primera vez no estabas muy de acuerdo con la vida, ¿eh? Deduce tú la razón –

Si el rubio esperaba una reacción de enojo o reproches, tal vez quejas, por parte del otro lo hizo en vano. Sasuke se mostraba tan tranquilo y de acuerdo que parecía no tener razones para rebatir.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

- Mas bien aburrido de ella – respondió al fin sin inmutarse. Pero nuevamente su cabeza le recordó que todo se fue de su cabeza debido a la intervención de Naruto, había pensado en él por la noche, al amanecer nuevamente y todo ese tiempo solo en él, concentrado. Era una decisión muy importante que no podía dejar como si nada sin antes tomar una resolución definitiva tomando en cuenta todas las posibilidades – Así que… ¿sólo yo puedo verte? –

- Sip – Naruto agitó un poco la cajita que sostenía entre sus manos a la altura de sus ojos preguntándose que seria

- Si es así… ¿desapareces? ¿Te haces invisible? ¿O qué? – curioseó al menos para saber a que atenerse.

- ¿Ah? – por un instante el rubio no comprendió que era lo que querían decirle pero al captarla, asintió – Ah, eso… pues, no sé, de pronto solo quiero mejor irme y ya – alzó los hombros – No atravieso paredes, sólo me esfumo - frunció el ceño

- Y si nadie más que yo te ve… ¿por qué rayos desapareces? – sus ojos se entornaron, exasperándose un poco ante una acción algo absurda a decir verdad. Se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo pues el rubio boqueó intentando explicarse y al no conseguirlo ahora hacia un berrinche - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – prefirió parar antes que la jaqueca volviera a atacarle.

Naruto dejó de reclamar y agitar los brazos como hélice al ver que era mejor calmarse.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿me crees? – refunfuñó queriendo morder a ese… grosero.

- No – respondió tranquilamente

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó, impaciente – Eres un gran teme, dattebayo. ¿Después de verlo por ti mismo dices que no? ¡Ah, me desesperas, me sacas de quicio! – y comenzó a gesticular demasiado, gritando de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Cállate! – bramó Sasuke golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos – Sólo de oírte gritar me tensas ¡Déjame terminar, usuratonkachi! –

-… ¡Y todavía me llamas así! Eres un grandísimo teme… y baka. ¡Teme! – la mano en su boca le obligó a callar logrando gran sorpresa en Naruto olvidándose momentáneamente de su rabieta.

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

Se alejó unos pasos de el rubio mirándose las manos, por un instante llegó a creer que traspasaría al chico pero resultaba lo contrario, la piel se sintió a la perfección. Levantarse y cubrirle la boca solo fue un impulso pero volvió a su silla con una expresión ligeramente desconcertada. No que le creyera pero…

- Digamos que, por un segundo, te creo – comenzó sin dejar de mirarlo aprovechando que ese... lo que fuera permanecía quieto y en silencio - ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Hablarme de lo bueno de la vida? No tengo novia, no me interesa. No tengo familia, no quiero amigos, ¿qué harás? ¿Me devolverás todo eso?- inquirió

- No… - tardó en reaccionar, escuchándole, comprendiendo lo que trataban de decirle pues en realidad eso iba a hacer – es imposible – se mordió los labios – yo… - volvió a callar. Sí, de hecho quería que dejara la idea del suicidio para que viera lo bello de la vida pero si el chico estaba demasiado conciente de lo que hacia. ¿Qué podría hacer?

- Eso pensé – Sasuke juntó sus manos.

Deseaba algo bueno, algo nada mágico si no autentico, en cuanto el rubio le diera lo que fuera estaba seguro que con él todo se iría. La magia del rubio acabaría o el mismo Naruto terminaría aburriéndole como todo en la vida suicidándose mas rápido y por el momento quería su vida para aprovechar la compañía, si a eso podía llamarse compañía, claro está. En esos momentos poco le importaba si era real o no, sólo aspiraba algo de sabor a todo aunque aun debía pensar como.

**-o-**

- Uno, dos, uno, dos… -

Pisadas que resonaban en el asfalto, animadas, con ritmo.

- Uno, dos, uno, dos… ¡animo! –

Algunas personas miraron la figura atlética pasar otra vez como cada mañana y, sonriendo, le saludaban.

- Buenos días, Lee-kun – saludó una chica en jeans ruborizándose un poco

- ¡Buenos días, Moira-san! – el chico solo agitó su mano al pasar por su lado mostrando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja para después seguir contando.

Nuevos saludos y el chico vislumbró un parque por lo que alzó un puño sintiendo renovadas sus energías.

- ¡Yosh! Sólo unos cuantos metros mas y podré llegar a mi meta, vamos, ¡sí! – comentó entusiasmado manteniendo el paso – uno, dos, uno, dos, uno dos… -

**-o-**

En el parque, una chica de cabellos castaños que mantenía recogidos en un moño esperaba sentada con una carpeta en el regazo y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus piernas se dejaban ver debido a una falda negra y blusa blanca, miró por todas partes resoplando por cuarta vez desde que había llegado.

- Hola Ten-Ten -

La voz a sus espaldas provocó que se atemorizara por lo inesperado y dio un fenomenal un grito llamando la atención de varias personas, al girarse miró a quien menos esperaba.

- ¡Lee! No vuelvas a darme sustos de muerte – reprendió colocándose una mano en el corazón – Casi me da un infarto –

- Lo siento – el chico se movió hasta colocarse a ella. Su traje verde deportivo era conocido desde hacia años, muy particular, así como sus pobladas cejas - ¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Quieres una carrera? – ante esa perspectiva, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus pies comenzaron a moverse como si estuviera corriendo

La chica, contrario a él, tembló ante la idea.

- Ni loca – zanjó. Eso había sido en la escuela cuando corría en el mismo equipo que su amigo – Me dejarías muerta y tengo trabajo –

- Ah, entonces, ¿esperas a un chico? – comentaba sólo por decir pero al ver el ligero sonrojo comprobó que había dado en el clavo – Bueno, debo ir a mi casa, comeré con Sasuke y no puedo llegar tarde –

Ante ese nombre la chica ladeó el rostro.

- ¿Aun le hablas? – no podía creerlo.

- ¡Claro! Le daré recuerdos de tu parte – el chico comenzó a enfilarse por el camino - ¡Nos vemos y suerte con tu cita! – agitó una mano en señal de despedida y se marchó.

- ¡No es una cita! – reprochó la muchacha pero supuso que su amigo ya no le había alcanzado a oír por lo que volvió a su posición original. Revisó la hora notando que esa persona llevaba veinte minutos de retraso; ya sacaba el celular cuando vislumbró una figura masculina que se acercaba y dejó lo que hacia poniéndose en pie para ir a encontrarse con él.

**-o-**

Naruto se había cansado de esperar reacción de Sasuke y husmeaba en el minibar revisando todas y cada una de las botellas. Al terminar, fue hacia los estantes para ver si encontraba algo interesante pero no, todos parecían ser libros de leyes y gruesas carpetas llenas de aburridas letras.

- Te propongo algo, usuratonkachi – después de varios minutos, al fin Sasuke parecía reaccionar y volver al mundo real. Miró a Naruto notando lo hiperactivo que era pero no quiso sacar a relucir algo así en esos instantes, tenía cosas mas importantes en mente – debemos hablar –

- Mm… - el rubio volvió a sentarse en la silla giratoria frente al Uchiha – ya era hora, teme – devolvió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ofendido.

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

Pero no hizo caso, esos insultos no le importaban ya.

- ¿Persistes en eso acerca de 'salvarme'? –

- ¡Por supuesto, dattebayo! No te dejaré hasta que desistas – la sonrisa que acompañó al decir estas palabras era agradable, confiada, segura de si misma.

Y esa era precisamente la respuesta que Sasuke esperaba.

- Bien, entonces tengo algo para ti… - detuvo su oración a propósito notando esos azuladas pupilas clavarse en si y de una de sus manos, como si fuese un prestidigitador sacó un arma que apuntó al corazón – Un plazo de quince días exactamente para que me borres la idea de suicidarme o de lo contrario lo haré ahora mismo, por más ángel que seas no podrás detenerme así que… ¿en eso estamos? –

Naruto solo pudo atinar a sorprenderse enormemente ante la actitud del loco suicida, ¿qué podía hacer? Algo le decía Sasuke cumpliría su palabra, no debía dejarse chantajear. Era raro, inaudito. ¡Así no eran las cosas! Pero, ¿qué podía decir en casos así? Perder esa vida no era válido, dejar morir a Sasuke no era opción.

- Yo… no… no creo… - tenia impedirlo pero el sonido del revolver amartillándose le hizo guardar silencio.

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

- Es mi vida, mi decisión, te doy la oportunidad que marques la diferencia que tanto quieras, ¿aceptas o no… usuratonkachi? –

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

Las rubias cejas parecían ser una por su marcado fruncimiento, su expresión se volvió concentrada, los ojos se entornaron y por un instante casi se vio un destello rojizo pero era imposible de saber en realidad, tal vez cosa de ángeles. El punto es que Naruto se encontraba literalmente atrapado y se convenció que ahora tenía más motivos para sacar esa estúpida idea de la cabeza a ese baka.

- Por supuesto que acepto, teme – y sonrió enigmáticamente – Dattebayo -

La cuenta regresiva había iniciado.

**-o-o-o-**

**Fin del Segundo Capitulo.**

**Notas Finales: **Hey! Aqui con una actualización! ^^ gracias por apoyar esta historia, se los agradezco un buen, ¡me lanzan buena vibra para seguir con mas animos actualizando! ¡Hell, yeah! D En fin, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios que paso a responder no sin antes decirles que dudas, jitomatazos, criticas, abucheos, todo es bien recibido ^-^

**Selene Mindthelay:** Seh, Naru-chan es impredecible xD Pero ya ves porque afirmó ser un ninja asi que a ver que mas se la inventa Naruto. Gracias por tu comentario y felicitación!

**Misaki:** Bwjajaja, quien sabe, quien sabe, puede ser xD lo que hay escritor no se sabrá hasta que gaar lo diga porque sip, él la envió asi como las flores aunque su rol en esta historia va a ser algo crucial a decir verdad, me encanta este muchacho y si, ya Naruto ha respondido el porque afirmaba ser un ninja. Kakashi aparecerá en el prox o dentro de dos capis, sigo viendo porque como ya Sasuke provocó al buen ninja pues quiero escribir capis mas largos u.u Sasuke pronto contará su historia ty la de su fam, no comas ansias, nos seguimos leyendo!

**Saya Asakura:** ¡Sassy-san! Oigan todos, ella es mi queridisima beta y quien se mortifica para que el fic se lea decente, mil aplausos! Adoro que le agrade asi que muchisimas thanx ^^

**Mikoto-sama:** Seeeh, esa pqueña rpesentación de gaara me gustó, como no es muy exhibicionista el muchacho es mejor aprovecharle asi, mwejejeje D aah, es que lo amaaa!! lo adoraa!! xDD Ah, es que Naruto tiene sus secretos tambien n.n nos leemos.

**Kennich:** como ves, actualizé pronto y no, no es producto de la imaginación de sasuke o sintoma que ha perdido la locura xD si, la verdad del porque naruto asi lo quiso se verá mas adelante y si lo digo diria muchas cosas del fic pero espero lo sigas disfrutando, nos seguimos leyendo n.n

**(1)Gokuraku:** Paraiso

_**Hasta pronto a todos!**_


	3. Primer Dia

**Savin Me**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Dedicado a:** Mikael Mudou. ¡Te adoro, hermanito divinoo!

**Shonen-Ai**

**Pareja:** Sasuke/Naruto. (Hints de otras)

**Advertencias:** Para algunos puede resultar ofensivo así que si leen, saben a lo que van o.o pueden quejarse de muchas cosas pero no de que no les advertí.

**Disclaimer:** Lo cierto es que Naruto es mío, por eso no habia necesidad de poner algo asi o.ó... pero entonces desperté y me dí cuenta de la cruel realidad ¡.¡ wiii! (Jajajaja, aca entre nos, ¡se me olvidó! Sorry, sorry )

**_"Pensamientos"_**

- Diálogos -

_Capitulo Anterior_**_  
Canción_  
3.-** Primer Día

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

**_"Porque aquello que nos conmueve golpea en nosotros de las maneras mas insospechadas forjando o debilitando nuestro destino"_**

**-o-o-o-**

**

* * *

  
**

_- Bien, entonces tengo algo para ti… - detuvo su oración a propósito notando esos azuladas pupilas clavarse en si y de una de sus manos, como si fuese un prestidigitador sacó un arma que apuntó al corazón – Un plazo de quince días exactamente para que me borres la idea de suicidarme o de lo contrario lo haré ahora mismo, por más ángel que seas no podrás detenerme así que… ¿en eso estamos? – _

_- Por supuesto que acepto, teme – y sonrió enigmáticamente – Dattebayo - _

_La cuenta regresiva había iniciado._

_

* * *

  
_

**A **su vez, Sasuke correspondió con una mediana sonrisa desafiante y orgullosa mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba seguro que ese lo-que-sea jamás lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión pero a nadie se le niega un ultimo deseo y el suyo era divertirse teniendo la oportunidad de ello más aún si con eso fastidiaba a ese rubio. Si ese… Naruto respetaba las reglas generales de la ficción se marcharía en cuanto su misión 'fracasara', él terminaría suicidándose y todos contentos, ambas partes satisfechas.

- Así que… - Naruto sacudió la caja sonriendo zorrunamente - ¿vas a abrirlo o no? – ladeó el rostro al ver una pequeña nota escondida entre el moño y la caja – Ah, veamos… aquí dice _'Con respeto y cariño para Sasuke Uchiha. Haruno Sakura.'_… -

El moreno abrió los ojos al escuchar la dedicatoria y recordando lo que ese metiche había tomado.

Por su parte, Naruto comenzó a reír.

- Ay, pero que amable de su parte, ¡un regalito envuelto elegantemente! – volvió a sacudirlo pero esta vez frente al otro y al ver su expresión, su alegría aumentó – Oh, vamos, no deberías apenarte por recibir regalos de tu novia, todo el mundo tiene… - y se dispuso a abrirlo.

La mano de Sasuke logró impedirlo pues sostuvo firmemente la muñeca de Naruto aprovechando para quitarle el regalo con la otra.

- No es mi novia – aclaró fríamente con expresión seria – es mi secretaria y claro que no lo abriré – sin decir más, fue hacia la puerta para dejar el regalo donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

- Pues que suerte tiene de no tener a un amargado como tú por novio – mostró la lengua infantilmente y se levantó siguiendo al Uchiha. Con las manos tras la espalda, vio como nuevamente la bendita caja volvía a su lugar, ladeó el rostro y sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de hacer memoria un segundo y al recordar los abrió enormemente mostrando sorpresa e incredulidad mientras señalaba a Sasuke - ¡tu cumpleaños! – Recordó - ¡pretendías suicidarte el día de tu cumpleaños! –

No tenía ganas de discutir su vida o el término de esta con ese latoso por lo que Sasuke volvió tranquilamente a su oficina escuchando los chillidos de Naruto. Por muy agradable que fuese verlo fracasar al final de el plazo reconocía que pasaría tomando aspirinas seguido esos últimos quince días.

- ¡Estás loco! – El rubio cerró de un portazo, aun shockeado – tienes una linda admiradora preparando bellos detalles para ti y tú quieres quitarte la vida – reprochó, enojado.

- No es asunto tuyo lo que sea y… ¿por qué dices que es linda? – volvió a ir al minibar. Necesitaba algo más fuerte. – Ni siquiera la conoces –

- Claro que si pero por fotografía –

Al dar media vuelta solo vio a ese rubio latoso con la fotografía de su secretaria. Frunció el ceño pensando seriamente en amarrarle esas manitas escurridizas que tenía.

- Es preciosa – la sonrisa de Naruto era divertida mientras sostenía firmemente el marco. La imagen era la de una chica pelirrosada junto a una rubia, ambas abrazadas, sonriendo felices con el centro de Shibuya en fondo – Es la de cabello rosado, ¿no? Sakura – remarcó – Es realmente bonita –

Sasuke le dejó hacer ya sin importarle demasiado, si seguía colocando en su lugar todo lo que ese manitas largas seguía tomando se le iría el día por lo que optó mejor por algo de brandy.

- ¿Conoces a su amiga? No, que la vas a conocer, se nota que ellas son divertidas – continuó Naruto más tranquilo y sentándose – Dime, ¿por qué no sales con Sakura? Si trabaja para ti significa que entonces cumple tus exigentes caprichos de niño mimado –

Ese comentario le valió a Naruto una mirada fulminante que fue ignorada.

- Dattebayo – risas – podría ayudarte con tu aburrida vida –

- Es mi secretaria – repitió el moreno sentándose de nueva cuenta con su bebida en mano mirando a Naruto mientras daba el primer trago.

- ¿Y qué? – Se cruzó de brazos reclinándose cómodamente en la silla – Eres su jefe, ella tiene derecho a acosarte sexualmente y tú a coquetearle o darle besitos compensándola por su gran trabajo – y Naruto comenzó a simular que besaba a una imaginaria Sakura.

- No me interesa – replicó monótonamente tratando de ignorar la pantomima del rubio.

-¿Qué tal la rubia? Si tiene novio se la robas, es mejor – mostró sus ya marcadas sonrisas zorrunas – a las chicas les gusta saberse deseadas-ttebayo –

- Tampoco – Sasuke reconocía en ella a la secretaria de Orochimaru. Ino Yamanaka según recordaba, guapa pero demasiado frívola para su gusto.

Naruto arqueó levemente una ceja dejando la sonrisa.

- ¿Prefieres los chicos? Porque si es así déjame decirte que yo… –

- Me da igual – reconoció sin ofenderse y dando otro trago. – No tengo preferencia –

- ¿Eh? – los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y luego frunció el ceño. Ese protegido suyo le daba jaqueca, lo confundía – O sea, ¿prefieres chicas o chicos? – insistió. Necesitaba saber, tal vez liarlo con alguien ayudara al amargado.

Y Sasuke solo dio otro trago. Ahora si que comenzaba a divertirse.

- A ninguno – ladeó su cuerpo levemente hacia la izquierda mostrando una ligera y pequeña sonrisa arrogante en un gesto coqueto e innato en él – No tengo preferencia – después de todo recurrió a chicas y chicos para pasarlo bien incluyendo el sexo, había hecho algunas depravaciones incluso admitía que ambos tenían sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas pero nada más.

Esos comentarios provocaron que la mandíbula de Naruto se desencajara para regocijo de Sasuke.

- Esto es complicado… - murmuró el rubio en actitud pensativa – bueno, ¿y cómo te gustan? –

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- No sé como ser más claro – y bebió el último trago.

- ¡Eres alguien sumamente difícil-ttebayo!- frustrado, el rubio comenzó a patalear mientras gruñía hasta calmarse un poco – bueno, ya te liaré con alguien pero esta chica es un prospecto – y tenia que aferrarse a esa esperanza.

- Inténtalo – pero dudaba que consiguiera algo, si de algo se enorgullecía, es de conocerse a si mismo. Sakura Haruno pudo haberle atraído un poco alguna vez pero el hecho de que era una eficiente secretaria lo había detenido, buscar a alguien así era fastidioso además que su regla era no seducir a las personas con quienes trabajaba de manera tan directa.

- Bien – Naruto bufó un par de veces haciendo morros mirando la fotografía hasta que se calmó notando entonces el silencio. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con un Sasuke trabajando parsimoniosamente – Oye, ¿y qué haces aquí? –

- Trabajo – sin dejar de leer y escribir, ya que había empezado no quería detenerse.

- Ja-ja – el rubio chasqueó la lengua – Sí, pero, ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿qué haces aquí? –

- Soy abogado –

- El abogado del diablo – parafraseó Naruto comenzando a reírse de su chiste.

La mano de Sasuke se detuvo solo un segundo antes de continuar.

- ¿Leíste el libro? –

- Que va, vi la película – reconoció para después desaparecer.

Sasuke esta vez detuvo también su lectura. ¿Los ángeles iban al cine? Ya comenzaba a preguntarse a donde se había ido Naruto cuando lo vio aparecer en el mismo lugar pero sin fotografía.

- Ser abogado es difícil… – miró en derredor como si nada – y debes ser muy bueno para trabajar aquí –

Sin respuesta.

- Si eres tan bueno, si te pagan bien y trabajas aquí, ¿para qué quitarte la vida? – parpadeó pensativamente, sus brazos y piernas cruzados sobre los cuales se sentaba – a menos que prefieras trabajar en otra parte, ve allí, Sasuke – sonrió – te aceptarán dattebayo – ahora estaba henchido de orgullo – a menos que… - frunció un poco el ceño – tu familia te obligue a estar aquí. Si es así, diles que puedes decidir, que no se vale te hagan esto, ¿o acaso tus padres son abogados?, ¿tienes hermanos? –

Mientras Naruto seguía hablando sin parar Sasuke se había detenido con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro, el cuerpo tenso y el bolígrafo a punto de quiebre por la tremenda presión que ejercían los pálidos dedos en el.

-… y hablando se entiende la gente, es lo que yo digo dattebayo –

-¡Ya cállate! – estaba harto, diversión o no, no estaba listo para una intromisión así, no era el momento – mejor vete, tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo perder tiempo contigo, dobe – siseó.

- Yo solo quiero ayudarte – miró la situación del otro y gruñó - ¿Recuerdas? Me diste quince días, debo saber todo de ti así que si tengo que preguntar por ti y tu familia, lo haré, teme – desafió mirando hacia otro lado

- Largo – advirtió en un tono peligroso – o te pesará, dobe –

- ¡Me voy pero te va a pesar, Sasuke-teme! – se puso en pie, molesto - ¡Vas a ver que te costará-ttebayo! – y desapareció.

Al ver que estaba definitivamente solo se dedicó a soltar el aire que había retenido de manera instintiva y pasó una mano por sus cabellos aguantándose el coraje que sentía mientras sus pupilas temblaban al recordar. Sus padres y su… hermano.

**-o-**

Trajes costosos, zapatos finos, marcada frialdad y superioridad, aura tenebrosa, sonrisa escalofriante. Aplastante contra sus enemigos, sin familia, sin amigos, con vida social, astuto, reconocido inclusive entre las competencias, roba talentos de otras compañías y entre algunas cosas hasta podía escucharse que era un depravado y lujurioso, esas eran las palabras que usualmente se usaban para describir a Orochimaru, el actual CEO del Akatsuki.

Había sido llamado por la compañía expresamente para tomar el cargo en cuanto se declaró muerto al anterior CEO, su leyenda perduraba por ser el primer CEO de la compañía que iba a y volvía ya que viajaba constantemente buscando talentos que mandaba o llevaba personalmente si eran muy eficientes por lo cual era sumamente apreciado pues conforme llegaban mas y mas genios la compañía se engrandecía hasta llegar a ser lo que era en esos tiempos.

Pero ahora, Orochimaru decía no tener deseos de viajar pronto al menos y al regresar traía consigo a un reservado, misterioso, encantador e inteligente joven: Kabuto Yakushi.

Las puertas del elevador fueron abiertas y de inmediato dos figuras entraron marcando el piso 17.

- Kabuto… - los ojos ambarinos de Orochimaru veían de reojo a su asistente personal - ¿le mandaste decir a Sasuke-kun la hora en que le vería? –

- No, Orochimaru-sama – respondió el menor acomodándose los anteojos con un par de dedos – pero ya está atenido a su visita –

- Bien – mostró una sonrisilla orgullosa. Tener a Sasuke Uchiha trabajando en ese lugar le complacía hasta el éxtasis, sobre todo, cuando era Orochimaru quien tomaba el lugar del fallecido hermano mayor.

**-o-**

Ensimismado en el trabajo buscaba algunas pruebas para una sesión que tendría en unos días, decidió detenerse pues le hacían falta algunos nombres que ya conseguiría con un compañero por lo que dejó de mirar la pantalla y se puso en pie para ir a un estante y buscar un cd de información. Movió un disco y cayeron varios por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que armarse de paciencia y recogerlos, uno de ellos color amarillo llamó su atención, mas que nada porque se leía 'EHM 8 años'. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos con la mente en blanco, sin poder moverse.

La puerta abriéndose le hizo ponerse en pie guardando el disco entre los otros mirando a quien interrumpía aunque al darse cuenta que era ese hombre solo atinó a guardar los discos nuevamente sin prestar demasiada atención.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –

Se mantuvo derecho, con esa postura Uchiha que solía tomar cada que veía a ese sujeto.

- Buenos días – fue su llana respuesta manteniendo una expresión neutra y girándose.

- Vaya… - cierto rubio parecía regresar a su visibilidad y se mantenía sentado en el escritorio del Uchiha mirando desconfiadamente al recién llegado - ¿quién es el cara de serpiente? –

Sasuke se limitó a mirar de reojo a Naruto comprobando que el mayor no lo miraba y menos escuchaba.

- Me enteré que ayer te encontrabas muy ocupado – voz suave, cabellos largos, lacios, negros, sonrisa torcida, uno debía poder enfrentar la imagen de Orochimaru si no se quería morir aplastado aun con su tono suave.

- Tenia cosas por terminar – respondió escuetamente mirando los ojos del mayor, siempre se ponía en alerta cuando le miraba, una alarma o algo dentro de él parecía querer llamar su atención.

- ¿En tu cumpleaños? – sonrió un poco mas, sentándose con lentitud – que responsable, Sasuke-kun – ronroneó.

- ¡Ugh, pervertido! – Naruto hizo una mueca de asco y entonces recordó lo dicho por el moreno y lo miró con shock - ¡Sasuke! – y miró al aludido casi al borde de un ataque - ¿te acostaste con este sujeto? ¡Que asco, teme, no pensé que cayeras tan bajo! –

- Por supuesto que no – aclaró de inmediato y en un tono de voz algo mas alto de lo normal, al darse cuenta que su voz se había alzado mas alto de lo normal ente el reclamo del rubio frunció levemente el ceño – para mi fue un día cualquiera – trató de componer fingiendo no dar demasiada importancia.

- Ya veo… - Orochimaru dirigió su mirada al escritorio del chico notando los papeles y la laptop abierta pero como todo parecía seguir igual, se levantó – en ese caso, te dejo, sólo venia a invitarte a una cena en tu honor – entornó los ojos – espero no me falles, será en mi casa, a las ocho y media –

- No faltaré – aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo, más bien quejándose mentalmente. – aunque debo reiterar que no es necesario como dije hace una semana –

- Por favor – alzó una delgada mano interrumpiendo al chico, casi delineando el juvenil rostro en el aire – lo que sea por ti y cuídate mucho, Sasuke-kun – se retiró marchando a su piso.

No dejó de mirar la puerta aun cuando había sido cerrada, sus manos unidas, casi ni se notaba la respiración y solo hasta que sintió algo fresco rociarle una mejilla salió de su mundo notando que Naruto se encontraba a lado suyo rociándole agua con los dedos.

- No hagas eso, dobe – regañó con la mandíbula ligeramente apretada.

- Vaya que te impactó el fantasma ese – rió el rubio lanzando algo mas de agua y luego pasándose la mano por la ropa - ¿Quién era? No me agrada nadita y suelo tener buenos presentimientos-ttebayo –

- No interesa – con movimientos lentos, se secó el agua con su pañuelo – no es nadie en particular – y por primera vez, su mirada se desvió mostrando vacío en las pupilas.

Eso logró un estremecimiento en Naruto odiando esa expresión, era la misma que le había visto a Sasuke antes de querer ser aplastado en la calle la tarde anterior.

- ¿De verdad? – su voz se alteró un poco gustándole cada vez menos ese sujeto – no importa, Sasuke, vamos – quiso decir algo intentando animarlo pero era imposible, no si no tenia mucha idea de que hacer así que se alejó dirigiéndose al estante donde se encontraban los cds y comenzando a sacarlos.

- ¿Qué haces? – al ver esos movimientos, se confundió, sin entender que buscaba el rubio.

- Voy a encontrar ese cd que te llamó la atención, si no quieres decirme lo averiguaré, dattebayo – encontró el grupo que se encontraba mal colocado y sonrió triunfal - ¡Bingo! –

Una mano sujetó la de Naruto con fuerza obligándole a apartarse de esos cds.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, no son tuyos, dobe – la sola idea que el rubio lograra dar con ese cd le estremecía, si era lo que pensaba nadie podía verlo.

- Pues no me dices nada, y así no puedo ayudarte, Sasuke-teme – refunfuñó el rubio alejándose

- Ya será después, por ahora, no muevas aquí – recriminó acomodando todos los cds necesitando hacerlo, distrayéndose.

- Bah – Naruto hizo una pedorreta y se sentó en el sillón cruzándose de brazos – bien, no tocaré nada pero al menos dime que hay en esos discos, Sasuke-teme –

- Información, casos… archivos – explicó dándole la espalda

- Ah… - parecía más calmado, mirando al otro trabajar - ¿todos los hiciste tú? –

- No, los que trabajaron antes que yo –

- Oh – Naruto movió sus pies - ¿eran buenos? –

- Si – casi terminaba, no le faltaban más que cinco.

- ¿Conociste al ultimo?, ¿sabías como se llamaba? – quería saber que tanto escondía Sasuke Uchiha, le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

Terminó de acomodar los cds.

- Deidara – fue su única respuesta dando por terminado ese tema.

**-o-**

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan –

- Buenos días, Ebisu-san – saludó la pelirrosada con una sonrisa encaminándose al elevador llevando el uniforme de los viernes. Afortunadamente no tardó en subir a él pero cuando ya se cerraban las puertas detuvo el elevador para dejar entrar a la persona que gritaba le esperaran.

Una rubia de largos cabellos entró tomando bocanadas de aire.

- Otro poco – admitió Ino agradecida por llegar a tiempo – ush, ¿qué acaso no me escuchaste, Sakura? Llevaba tiempo gritándote – reprochó finalmente

- No me molestes, Ino – la pelirrosada frunció el ceño y alzó la barbilla altivamente – yo no tengo la culpa que seas una tortuga además de cerda –

- Será mejor que te calmes, Sakura-frentona – Yamanaka se enderezó, gruñendo – si no quieres presentarte con un ojo morado ante tu jefe – una venita saltaba de su frente, molesta al tiempo que alzaba un amenazante puño.

- Pues al menos es Sasuke, no que tu jefe – reprochó burlonamente con lo mismo.

Ambas eran amigas de la infancia y mantenían una relación particular, eran inseparables, pese a los problemas, pleitos y disgustos volvían a ser las mejores amigas llegando a estudiar siempre en las mismas escuelas. Las dos populares, hermosas e inteligentes, Sakura con mejor promedio e Ino mas popular con los chicos y mejor aceptada por las chicas. Daba igual, seguían unidas, esos insultos eran como el picante en su relación, claro, a ambas les gustaba Sasuke desde que lo habían visto por vez primera hacia años en un partido en la que el colegio de Sasuke compitiera de visita con su escuela.

Años después, lo encontraban en esa empresa donde ambas buscaban empleo y aunque buscaban el mismo puesto, fue Sakura la vencedora por así decirlo puesto que a Ino la había elegido el presidente de la compañía designando su puesto.

- ¡Tonta! – respondió Ino por ultima defensa pues era cierto y bufó acomodándose el cabello. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. - ¿le entregaste el regalo a Sasuke? –

- Mm.… sí – le pasó a su amiga un espejo removiéndose nerviosamente

- ¿Qué significa ese _'sí'_? – Indagó Yamanaka tomando el espejo – se lo diste, ¿o no? –

- Sí, sí se lo di – respondió malhumorada la ojiverde – pero… no sé si… -

Desde que trabajaba ahí, Sakura solo veía sus regalos devuelta al día siguiente en su escritorio y su jefe no decía nada.

- Bueno, no te hagas muchas ilusiones – sonaba dura pero realmente a Ino le preocupaba que su amiga insistiera en algo que simplemente no se daría. Las puertas se abrieron – suerte – deseó aun así fingiendo molestia.

Sakura sonrió, mirándola.

- Gracias, Ino-cerda – salió escuchando las puertas cerrarse tras de si.

Avanzó tomando aire e imaginándose lo que vería a primer golpe como siempre, su escritorio, la mensajeria y junto a esta su regalo; se mordió los labios acomodando sus cosas revisando el correo pero… sin caja. Buscó el regalo en los cajones, bajo el escritorio, en la basura pero nada, el regalo no estaba. Se quedó un shock unos segundos y al reaccionar que al fin su jefe había aceptado el regalo lanzó un grito de alegría.

- ¡Si, si, si! – al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, trató de calmarse así que se alisó la falda de arrugas inexistentes, tomó aire y entró a la oficina de su jefe con la esperanza brillando en su mirada – buenos días, Uchiha-sama -saludó.

Su jefe se encontraba sentado y ocupado como todos los días puesto que la miraba algo molesto por su intromisión.

- El correo – entregó de inmediato las misivas poniendo su atención en ver algo más… especial en la mirada de su jefe o mínimo un 'gracias', pero no, nada llegaba.

- Bien, retirese – Sasuke volvió su atención a la laptop ignorando a la chica. - ¿no me escuchó? –

La chica soltó un _'ah'_ y salió de ahí bastante confundida esperando recibir las gracias al termino del día.

- No te desanimes, Sakura – se animó a si misma comenzando su rutina de trabajo.

**-o-**

El sol entraba por donde lo permitían las cortinas, la figura femenina resonaba sus pasos con los tacones firmemente, las personas se apartaban de su camino, ella simplemente imponía, más aun con su bata de doctor encima. El largo cabello rizado recogido en un moño bajo caía por su espalda, los ojos azul verdosos destellaban enojo y la mueca de su rostro era para correr.

- Juno – llamó al distinguir la figura de la secretaria - ¿mi hermano está? –

La chica brincó, siempre lo hacia cada que ella llegaba, especialmente de malas.

- S… Si, Temari-sama – y reverenció apenas sintiendo como la mujer pasaba por su lado.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que un castaño con ojos de similar color al de su cabello le regresaba la mirada terminando de cerrar un closet.

- Bienvenida, Temari – alargó una mano tomando una bata medica que se colocó encima de la ropa - ¿no ibas a salir de la ciudad? –

- Muy gracioso – la chica tomó de una silla una gorra negra de donde sobresalían unas orejas de gato – se te olvidó esto – masculló

- Gracias – Kankuro atrapó la gorra guardándola en el closet junto con otra vestimenta. Suponía a que iba su hermana y no le agradaba la idea – lo que tengas que decir, ve díselo a Gaara – atajó de una vez decidido a no escuchar reclamos que no merecía.

Eso solo logró una sonrisa por parte de la mujer quien se cruzó de brazos ufanándose por algo y casi por arte de magia un pelirrojo entró al despacho dedicando miradas glaciares a ambos hermanos mayores.

Kankuro solo resopló alzando la mirada rogando por paciencia.

- ¿Ya conseguiste lo que te pedí, Temari? – fue el único saludo por parte de Gaara tomando asiento.

- Gaara, no – reprendió como si lo hiciera ante un niño de cinco años colocándose junto a su hermanito. Lo adoraba por todos los Dioses pero lo que le había pedido excedía mucho mas – no te voy a entregar ese expediente –

Gaara miró a su hermana de reojo al escucharla y luego al frente mientras Kankuro murmuraba algo entre dientes sentándose también.

- No es algo muy difícil, no fue tu paciente –

- Ese no es el punto, es un código de confidencialidad – replicó la chica mirando al castaño para que le ayudara con eso obteniendo un gesto donde prácticamente le decían que estaba sola así que frunció mas el ceño – es la vida de alguien – insistió – la cual debes dejar en paz –

- Pues tú no haces mucho por su vida… - contra-atacó el pelirrojo mordazmente.

- _"Mierda"_ – pensó Kankuro mirando a sus dos hermanos y preguntándose porque diablos tenia que soportar eso en SU amado lugar de trabajo.

- ¡No es como si no quisiera pero tampoco puedo obligarlo! – Temari trató de controlarse pero era demasiado difícil por lo que comenzó a tomar aire recordándose que por ese medio no obtendría demasiado por parte de su pequeño humano – Gaara, por favor, reconsidéralo... – pidió en un tono de voz suave al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermanito.

Pero Gaara solo le extendió un sobre amarillo.

Tomó el sobre aunque Temari no tenia idea de lo que podría encontrarse ahí así que, desganada, comenzó a leer los reportes de un paciente de su hermano. Chasqueó la lengua pero conforme leía su expresión cambió a una de incredulidad y al finalizar mostraba asombro absoluto.

- No puede ser… - murmuró volviendo a releer el informe medico pero encontrando lo mismo – debe haber un error… - de pronto se sintió débil y con ganas de sentarse.

- ¿Qué? – Kankuro miró a sus dos hermanos y las hojas preguntándose que habría escrito - ¿qué sucede? – quería enterarse, su hermana no era fácilmente impresionable pero en esos momentos lucia como si le hubieran dicho que esperaba un hijo de Orlando Bloom – déjame ver – se enderezó tomando las hojas y leyendo también.

Al terminar miró a su hermano con expresión seria, incrédula y sintiendo algo de mareo.

- ¿Esto es...? – era algo tan inverosímil.

Durante todo ese momento, Gaara había lucido imperturbable dando a entender en su lenguaje que todo era verídico. Tomó sus hojas metiéndolas en el sobre.

- ¿Y bien? –

Pese a todo, Temari se dio cuenta que nuevamente tenia que ceder por lo que suspiró tomando fuerzas y recomponiéndose.

- Yo misma lo llevaré a las tres a tu oficina – respondió mansamente, rendida - ¿te viene bien la hora? –

- De maravilla – aunque la expresión de Gaara no demostraba precisamente emoción.

Para Temari la reunión había terminado así que decidió irse para comenzar de inmediato una investigación a fondo, si había llevado algo de información pero era demasiado simple, algo tonto, un borrador de su padre para aplacar a su hermano en caso que se pusiera insistente pero después de leer el informe que Gaara le mostrara supo que debía hacer bien su tarea. Extrajo el cd con la información guardada y optó por destruirlo en cuanto llegara a su oficina, mientras, se tomaría la tarde libre pues ahora solo tenia un objetivo. Sacar el historial de Sasuke Uchiha por entero.

**-o-**

- Hola, Sakura-chan –

Sakura dejó de atender la llamada prestando atención a quien le hablaba y sonrió al reconocerlo. El hombre de cabellos negros y espesas negras se encontró pronto frente suyo con un pequeño ramo de flores.

- Son para ti –

-Gracias, Lee-kun – la chica aceptó las flores con una sonrisa. Solía llamarle así después que el otro le insistiera que era la mejor forma – no debiste molestarte –

Rock Lee comenzó a reír algo apenado.

- Por supuesto que sí, Sakura-chan – su mirada brillante en esos ojos redondos era llamativa – además, hoy estás muy bonita déjame decir –

La chica solo comenzó a reír sumamente halagada ante esas bellas palabras y después recordó que tenía alguien al teléfono.

- Ay, muchas gracias, lo siento… yo – y señaló la bocina

- Si, perdóname tu a mí – se rascó ligeramente la nuca -¿Sasuke está libre? –

- Claro, disculpe la demora – la pelirrosada hizo un gesto a Lee de que podía entrar y era esperado. – como le decía, el señor Uchiha se encuentra muy ocupado en estos momentos… -

Al entender la seña, entró a la oficina vislumbrando de primer golpe a su, podría llamarse, amigo. Lee y Sasuke se habían conocido en el penúltimo año de preparatoria justo cuando el primero había sido transferido, aun cuando era un chico amable y alegre lo cierto es que generalmente la verdad es que no fue bien recibido, en su primer día solo había recibido burlas, bromas, crueles comentarios e incluso rechazo con algunos compañeros ya que ni siquiera le ayudaban para poder ponerse al corriente con las clases.

Sasuke era el clásico chico por el que la mayoría de las chicas morían y que generalmente ignoraba al resto aumentando su número de admiradoras quien parecían barrer el piso por donde pretendía pasar, Lee ni siquiera pensó en pedirle las notas así que comenzó a llevar una vida apartada, lo único en lo que solía enfocarse era en su practica de tae kwan do quedándose entrenando en el dojo a entrar con un permiso obtenido del director del colegio gracias a su tío. Su vida hubiera seguido así de no ser porque una tarde lluviosa ocurrió un incidente que le hizo valer no solo los apuntes deseados si no la amistad del Uchiha y una mutua admiración no reconocida por ambas partes. Desde entonces ya llevaban años de buena relación.

- Listo, Sasuke. ya… - ladeó el rostro, acercándose al otro - ¿qué haces? – más aún, se preguntaba que era eso.

Sasuke se sintió atrapado y por un momento quiso fingir que nada tenia pero era imposible, estaba seguro que Rock Lee continuaría haciendo preguntas hasta sacar algo y la verdad no era muy buena opción, así que optó por tomar un plumón negro donde escribió junto a un monito para después admirar la 'obra de arte'.

- Mato el tiempo – miró a Lee al fin – apenas a tiempo pero podemos irnos –

- No, espera – Lee comenzó a reír y se inclinó – vamos, ¿puedo verlo? –

Por toda respuesta el Uchiha alzó los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia que Rock Lee tomó por un si.

- Gracias, Sasuke – divertido, alzó el dibujo a la altura de su rostro casi sin creérselo. - ¿de verdad tú hiciste esto? –

Naruto arqueó una ceja desconfiando que el moreno dejara ver eso por lo que prefirió ir a colocarse tras el recién llegado para ver que era lo que había escrito.

A primera vista se encontraba lo que él había hecho, después de insultarse mutuamente así como gritar y refunfuñar al Uchiha el maldito muro que ocultaba de su vida decidió molestarlo tomando una hoja y comenzando a dibujar provocando que al ver el resultado Sasuke comenzara a discutir con Naruto quitándole el dibujo para destruirlo aunque anhelaba añadir algo antes de acabar con el.

Un cielo claro y un dibujo en chibi de Sasuke vestido de negro con azul, cara de amargado, posición de chulo según Naruto, que era de brazos cruzados y con el rostro girado. Justo a lado, un chibi Naruto vestido de negro y naranja le mostraba la lengua muy infantilmente mientras encima, en letra roja, Naruto había escrito 'Teme' y abajo 'Baka' pero el maldito pelinegro, para estar parejos, añadió en igual posición, solo que en su versión caricatura, las palabras 'Dobe' y 'Usuratonkachi'.

Entornó la mirada, molesto y alzó un puño.

- Ya verás, Teme, ¡las pagarás-ttebayo! – refunfuñó sintiéndose ofendido.

Pero Sasuke se limitó a ignorar las protestas del rubio.

- ¡Que divertido! – Lee se partía de risa, no solo por el gesto infantil de ese dibujo si no que fuera Sasuke quien hiciera una divertida caricatura como si de verdad hubiera sucedido – sé que este eres tú, pero, ¿quién es él? – y giró la hoja señalando al pequeño rubio. – tiene una cara muy graciosa -

- Su ángel, ¡soy su ángel provisional, cejotas! – gritó al oído con enojo por ese comentario – no sé que me criticas – refunfuñó mostrándole la lengua.

- Un dobe – remarcó Sasuke para que el otro se diera cuenta que tomaba la revancha por el dibujo – ahí lo dice –

- ¡Teme, no sigas! – advirtió el ignorado rubio.

- Si, pero, parece muy bien definido – asintió, sonriendo ampliamente - ¿es un amigo tuyo? No había escuchado hablar de él, se nota que eres feliz –

Ese comentario solo logró miradas fulminantes de Sasuke y Naruto hacia Lee.

- No es nadie- se acercó a Lee quitándole el dibujo y observándole por ultima vez tentado a romperlo para no soportarlo mas pero de pronto cambió de idea guardándolo cuidadosamente en un cajón bajo llave – un amigo imaginario –

- ¿Amigo imaginario? – sus ojos, de por si, se mostraron mas abiertos en Lee - ¿tuviste amigos imaginarios de niño? – estaba incrédulo, mas que nada porque no se podía llevar a la cabeza semejante noticia - ¿él es tu amigo imaginario? – al ver un asentimiento, comenzó a sentirse emocionado - ¿y cómo se llamaba? –

- No recuerdo bien su nombre… - mintió descaradamente girando el rostro fingiendo buscar en su memoria – pero no importa, le decía dobe y siempre respondía –

- ¡Sasuke-teme, te juro que me las pagarás dattebayo! – aulló Naruto al ver como arrastraban su imagen

- Pues se ve que se divertían –

- Me exasperaba, era irritable, patoso, sin mucho intelecto y muy gritón – enumeró tratando de molestar más, por dentro, se divertía enormemente – da igual –

- Que malo – metió la mano a sus bolsillos, aun riéndose - ¿y porqué estaban vestidos tan parecido?, ¿eran disfraces? Lo digo por la bandana que ambos tenían –

- No – una pequeña sonrisa nació de Sasuke mirando a Rock Lee, una divertida y orgullosa – es que era un Ninja muy dobe y solo me puse lo que él – tomó las llaves de su auto y se encaminó a la puerta – es tarde – dejó la sonrisa

Lee no sabia como interpretar eso pero como Sasuke se veía a gusto y no enojado, asintió siguiéndole y sin saber cuenta que un rubio rezongón caminaba junto ambos.

**-o-**

Tres adultos caminaban por un largo pasillo libre de niños aunque con ruido de fondo al pasar por algunas puertas pero como los tres se encontraban ensimismados en su plática no dieron tanta importancia.

- Es una lástima que tengas que irte tan pronto, Gai-san, te echamos de menos – una cálida sonrisa e Iruka era totalmente sincero al hablar – y sobre todo cuando a Asuma-sensei le hubiese gustado saludarte– aseguró.

- El embarazo de Kurenai lo trae algo atontado aunque no lo admita – murmuró una mujer rubia de frondosos pechos, la directora de ese lugar aunque muchos no lo creían.

Gai, de espesas cejas y un peinado por demás particular, alzó un puño cerrado sintiéndose sumamente conmovido.

- Está bien, ¡el deber del padre es anteponer las necesidades de su hermosa y recién adquirida familia! – exclamó con la mirada brillante casi con estrellitas tintineando alrededor de él – me resignaré y guardaré mis ansias de saludarle en mi próxima visita –

Así era Gai, emocional, positivo, animoso y con una madurez increíble pese a que no se le notara, demasiado inteligente.

- ¿Y tienes que partir precisamente mañana? – Indagó Tsunade – dudo que a tu novia le haga gracia –

- Cierto, cierto – Gai cerró los ojos soltando un gran suspiro – Anko-chan no se lo ha tomado muy bien pero espero enmendar mi cruel partida con una comida que no resistirá pues será fruto del fuego del intenso amor que siento por ella – y al abrir los había más emoción de lo que cabía.

Iruka hubiera jurado ver fuego tras la figura del otro hombre.

- ¿Y cuándo vuelves? –

La expresión de Gai cambió a una pensativa.

- Probablemente en tres días a lo mucho, solo voy y vuelvo, tal vez acompañado – sonrió

- ¿Una mujer? – y Tsunade sonrió socarronamente

- No, por supuesto que no, un hombre –

- Ah, ya – la mujer asintió – cambiaste al otro bando, era cuestión de tiempo –

Esas palabras provocaron que Iruka fingiera toser un poco.

- No, claro que no – Gai se soltó a reír ante la feliz ocurrencia de la mayor – es mi más preciado rival, uno espero conozcan – amplió su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes los cuales destellaron – un rival digno de mi, se los aseguro –

- Claro… - a Iruka le escurrió una gota tras la nuca ante esa declaración de tan extraña amistad, ya antes había escuchado mencionar ese nombre de boca de Gai y siempre era en muy admirables términos – seria bueno conocer al famoso Kakashi – sonrió

- Entonces esta será nuestra primera parada, ¡Yosh! – y envió nuevamente su sonrisa de pasta dental – por cierto, Tsunade-sama, ¿Dónde está Jiraiya-sensei? –

La expresión de la mujer cambió a una de indiferencia.

- Bien muerto – proclamó adelantándose unos pasos como si nada.

Pero Gai solo se paralizó al escucharla sumamente traumado mientras Iruka suspiraba resignado.

- ¡No es verdad, Gai-sensei, reaccione! – Trataba de convencerle el Umino y que el otro hombre saliera de su shock – Tsunade-sama solo bromeaba –

Tsunade los dejó, malhumorada, y pensando en obtener ese buen sake que buena falta le hacia en esos momentos, total, la visita había terminado.

**-o-**

- Muy simpático tu amigo el cejotas –

Una vez que habían vuelto de la comida el humor de Naruto se mostraba afable y divertido, aun cuando comenzara queriendo golpear a Lee al terminar solo hablaba de lo amena que la comida resultó. Sasuke solo fingía escucharle la mayoría del tiempo, el tema del dibujo así como el supuesto amigo imaginario fue el principal tema de conversación y entre los tres habían creado una mini-historia donde eran ninjas junto al 'dobe' Naruto quien terminó siendo la estrella, el resto del tiempo fue de trivialidades acerca de a quienes Lee había visto últimamente o sus rutinas.

- Espero que volvamos a reunirnos pronto – caminaba a lado de Sasuke, sonriendo - ¿Cuándo crees que ocurra? –

- Estás muy emocionado – como las puertas del elevador acababan de cerrarse, aprovechó para responderle al rubio – y al principio querías acabar con él según tú –

- Pero es que antes no sabía que fuera tan divertido – Naruto soltó una risita, mirando a su compañero – no se puede golpear a alguien así, hasta me sorprende que seas amigo de alguien como él – arqueó una ceja - ¿no le pagas, acaso? – bromeó

- Quisieras – pero Sasuke lo sabía, aceptaba que Rock Lee era una excelente persona como pocas en su vida – pero aunque estuvieras vivo antes que pudieras lanzar un golpe recibirías cuatro de su parte –

- ¿De qué hablas? Sé defenderme, soy un ninja, ¿lo olvidas? – mencionó orgullosamente casi viéndose en esa aldea oculta

- Y él fue campeón a nivel universitario de Tae Kwan Do, cinta negra octavo dan y sensei de un dojo donde la mitad es suyo –

Eso si logró que Naruto se sorprendiera mirando a Sasuke con sorpresa quedándose boquiabierto.

El elevador se detuvo abriendo sus puertas y Sasuke salió muy fresco seguido de un serio rubio.

- Buenas tardes, Uchiha-sama – saludó sonriente y respetuosamente Sakura pero no obtuvo demasiado de su jefe quien pasó por su lado y entraba a la oficina como si nada así que la chica se desanimó un poco.

- Eres muy cruel-ttebayo – rezongó Naruto apenas se encontraron a solas – deberías hacer algo por esa hermosa chica, ¿sabes? Ella podría ser la indicada-ttebayo –

- Entonces intenta ser su novio – respondió parsimoniosamente. La terquedad acerca de una novia o novio le colmaba los nervios.

- ¡Pero yo no puedo! Tienes que tener una cita con ella o sal con Rock Lee – claro que era una broma

- Sí, en estos instantes –

- ¡No me ignores, Sasuke-teme! –

- Usuratonkachi –

- ¡Deja de decir la última palabra! –

- Dobe –

Naruto gruñó.

**-o-**

- Sasuke-kun, es hora de irnos –

Eso era lo que menos había esperado, muy a propósito Sasuke se retardó haciendo trabajo extra y así evitar la dichosa cena a la que Orochimaru ofrecía, según él, en su honor pero no contaba con que le estuviera esperando tan tranquilamente. Sus pasos le llevaron cerca del mayor para hacerle ver que sus intenciones de ir a la cena eran tan grandes como las de ver un programa infantil en esos instantes.

Por un momento el Uchiha llegó a pensar que Naruto comenzaría con sus comentarios o gruñidos hacia el hombre pero para su sorpresa se mantenía callado y una rápida mirada le indicó que el ceño de disgusto decía todo.

- Es tarde y ni siquiera estoy presentable, no tengo tiempo para darme un baño – y solo quería estar en su casa, comer algo decente y descansar.

- No digas tonterías, te ves bien con cualquier cosa que lleves o dejes de –

La sugerente forma de hablarle al Uchiha así como la cercanía produjeron en Naruto escalofríos y más molestia así que admiró a Sasuke por no soltarle un golpe o un grito bien merecido al pervertido así que agradeció en su vida haber conocido semejante sujeto.

- Deberías ser menos vanidoso, Sasuke-kun – ronroneó deslizando un brazo tras la espalda del menor – facilítale a Kabuto las llaves de tu auto y tendrás en que irte al terminar – se inclinó un poco, sonriente – a menos que quieras también te lleve -

El hombre de lentes se materializó junto a Sasuke extendiéndole una mano.

- Solo será una visita de entrada por salida – aclaró Sasuke con un tono hastiado retirando el brazo de Orochimaru de un hábil movimiento de su mano, misma que traía las llaves que entregó al leal servidor del ojiambar.

- Que delicado – susurró Orochimaru haciendo una seña a Kabuto quien reverenció dirigiéndose al estacionamiento a buscar el auto del pequeño Uchiha. – vamos, Sasuke-kun –

Estoico, Sasuke entró al auto notando como cierto rubio hacia lo mismo en el asiento delantero.

- Me da tan mala espina-ttebayo – dijo al moreno sintiendo los cabellos de su nuca erizarse – ni se te ocurra quedarte mucho tiempo en su casa, Sasuke-teme –

Dentro de si, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto.

**-o-**

Con expresión concentrada, apoyando levemente la cabeza en unos dedos, Gaara leía el documento que había recibido por parte de su hermano esa mañana, los informes e historial que Temari le había conseguido acerca de Sasuke fueron los primeros en revisarse.

Sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla masajeó su cuello sintiéndose mejor para después sacar una agenda que comenzó a revisar, una vez que encontró el número deseado al fin descansó su vista marcando desde su teléfono; escuchó la contestadota instantes después pero no le importó, había encontrado a la persona que quería.

- Hatake Kakashi, creo que tengo información importante para usted respecto a Sasuke Uchiha y su estado mental, hay indicios de que puede suicidarse en cualquier momento –

La bocina fue descolgada.

- Hatake – respondió una voz ronca y grave del otro lado de la línea - ¿quién habla? –

Y eso era todo lo que Gaara necesitaba.

**-o-**

Una mancha naranja prácticamente fue derecho a tirarse en el primer sofá que encontró soltando un fuerte bostezo y abrazando un cojín con todas las ganas. Naruto se sentía demasiado a gusto y apenas prestó atención a Sasuke quien cerraba la puerta.

El moreno fue de inmediato a lado del rubio dándole una fuerte sacudida.

- No es momento para esto, necesito que me repitas sobre el intruso –

Naruto se quejó un poco para después abrir los ojos y sentarse.

- ¿Qué? – tomó aire tratando de espabilarse y miró al Uchiha teniendo ganas de darle un zape - ¿cuál intruso?, ¿de qué hablas? –

- El que entró a mi oficina – le recordó sintiendo que se enojaba mas y mas a cada instante.

- Ah, ese... – sus ojos azules se enfocaron den los de Sasuke y terminó de despertar – antes que tú llegaras, mucho antes, un tipo vestido de azul entró a tu oficina, revisó tu portátil y sacó un cd guardando información – suspiró – yo hice un ruido tirando unas cosas de Sakura-chan y el tipo se marchó – reclinó la cabeza en l respaldo y se mantuvo quieto. Hasta él se daba cuenta que a Sasuke no le parecía muy gracioso lo sucedido.

Estaba a punto de recriminarle el hecho que no le contara algo así desde temprano pero se dio cuenta que no era el caso, ya había sucedido de cualquier manera y sólo le quedaba una cosa, averiguar quien fuera porque en cuanto supiera se desquitaría con todo.

- ¿Cómo era? – se inclinó acercando su rostro al de Naruto con gesto amenazante – el mensajero, como era –

- Pues… alto, joven, creo que de cabello castaño – por alguna razón, Naruto no pudo apartar la mirada de la de Sasuke – no sé muy bien como era su cara pues la gorra le cubría la mayor parte del rostro – admitió con cierta culpabilidad – además, era demasiado llamativa con esas orejas de gato.

Para Sasuke era suficiente, sus ojos casi parecían mostrar un color rojizo de furia al enderezarse.

- Kankuro – siseó.

Ahora si Gaara se había pasado tres pueblos por lo que pensaba visitarlo temprano para hacerle ver su destino.

**-o-o-o-**

**Fin del Tercer Capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales: ¡Ja!** ¿Cómo la ven? xD Ahora si, esto va adelantandose mas, y quiero pedir una disculpa por no asctualziar la semana pasada pero tuve problemillas y el capi es mas largo que los otros, además, espero ir mas aprisa, a partir de la sig semana actualziaré nuevamente sin demora, ^^ asi que MIL PERDONES de cualquier manera a todos. A ver que le dirá Sasuke a Gaara y si, Kakashi pronto aparecerá. Asi que pasemos a responder sus hermoso, divino, preciosos y valiosos comentarios *O* Por cierto, ya antes hacia que en cada sección tenia un ayudante y mi ayudante en Naruto será... - redoble de tambores - ¡Orochimaru!, ¡yeah! Recibamoslo

**Orochimaru:**_ *Saluda con una mano y su clasica sonrisa de pervertido*_ Kukukukuku, No soy pervertido, por cierto, ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun?

**Kokoro:** No eres decente ¬¬ en fin, respondamos el correo n.n

**Selene Mindthelay:** ¡Qué hay amiguita! Bwjajaja, thanx por enviar un comentario aun en cuenta robada

**Orochimaru:** -_Mirada aguda_- Habla muy bien de ti, preciosa... ¿quieres unirte a mi como Anko-chan? Puedo dejarte mi es...

**Kokoro:** u___u dejala -_mazo en mano_- como decia gracias, bueno, si, Naru-chan se ha dicho ángel pero aguas, no pasa de 'se dice', aqui se dice muchas cosas y en esta historia TODOS mienten como dice House y si, Sasuke es bien...

**Orochimaru:** Si, Sasuke-kun... _-ronroneando-_

**Kokoro:** Me da escalofrios O.O en fin, si, pero para que vaya Sasuke aun falta... uuuf!! un resto! Pero va a estar bueno, en fin, espero le guste este capi tambien porque poco a poco irán apareciendo varios asi que... como va, me voy apurando, saludos ^^

**Akai Karura:** Hola! -_Kokoro y Orochimaru_-gracias por decir que está bien escrita, me cuesta horrores! X.x pero si esa es tu opinión, gracias por animarme, me pones...

**Orochimaru:** ¿Cómo? kukukukuku, ¿perversa?, Siii, escribe d emi y Sasuke-kun

**Kokoro:** sueña ¬¬ en fin, eso de que Naruto esté muerto... pss, como dije, en esta historia TODOS mienten, todos ocultan algo, incluyendo a Sasuke y Naruto asi que mi amiga, te prometo, la historia es de esta pareja, asi que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias... si no me crees, preguntale al pervertido

**Orochimaru:** Sii, todos mentimos pero no importa mientras tenga a Sasuke-kun en mi poder

**Kokoro: **ya chole con tu contenedor u__u

**Sunshine Kinney:** ¡No te me deprimas, kankila!! T___T! Te presto a Orochimaru que ya es mío

**Orochimaru:** ¿Yo? ¿No que era un pervertido?

**Kokoro:** Ps... si, pero me agradas por perverso o.o

**Orochimaru:** ¡Sasuke-kun es mio!

**Kokoro:** Yaaa, unete a su club de fans ¬¬ en fin, muchisimas gracias por leer y nos vemos!!

**GabZ:** ¡Dos revs, que bella sorpresa! ToT Thanx, thanx Y su teoria es algo cercana, se acerca mucho xDD pero isnsito, TODOS mienten, cuidado con lo que Sasuke y Naruto llegan a decir xDD Espero siga leyendo ^^

**Orochimaru: _-_**_Cepillandose el cabello_- ¿Crees que deba ir con Sasuke-kun?

**Kokoro:** Te veo y te veo mas uke, neto ._. en fin, i see, gab-sama!

**Kennich****:** ¡Hola again! Pues mira, terminarán juntos, te lo aseguro, Sasuke y Naruto estarán juntos haciendo de todo _-sonrisa perversa marca Orochimaru-_

**Orochimaru:** Vaya, vaya... ya estás sacando el lado que me gusta, kukukukuku

**Kokoro:** Asi que tu kankila, sigue con la historia y verás como estarán juntos al final y hay muchas maneras de estarlo

**Orochimaru:** Abajo Naruto, voten para que Sasuke-kun se quede en mi cama, kukukuku

**Kokoro:** No le han caso, en fin, ahora si me despido no sin antes agradecer a mi hermosa beta Sassy-san y a mi sis Nancy Hiwatari, quien me ayuda mucho para que las escenas estén bien, nos vemos a la proxima! Dejen review, bwjajaja! U Orochimaru se violará a Sasuke! u.ú

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke-kun... mio.


End file.
